


Help Desk, Operator 4191

by Skylocked



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/pseuds/Skylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Taylor, Help Desk, Operator 4191</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Desk, Operator 4191

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ordinary Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705037) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 




End file.
